Lion in Winter
by snarkysweetness
Summary: James and a newly pregnant Lily celebrate her birthday in James' favorite way.


**Title: **Lion In Winter **  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Lily/James**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Warnings:** Foodplay, pregnant sex, shower sex, other minor kinks, and cuteness**  
When: **MWPP Era, Post-Warts. **  
Summary:** James and a newly pregnant Lily celebrate her birthday in James' favorite way. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, but I'll take Neville off of her hands. **  
Author's Note: **I originally started this for Lily's birthday and forgot about it until now. This is for tangograce, who complains that there is a lack of good Lily/James smut, which I took as a challenge to write some (and I couldn't help the fluff that went along with it, it's Lily and James, after all). Any mistakes are mine because Gracie-poo is my usual beta and I wanted her to be surprised.

"Hello, Lily Flower." James wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his hands over the slight bump of her belly. Kissing her neck, he inhaled her scent with a short sigh. She was truly the most beautiful woman in the world, now enhanced because she had their child growing inside of her. What they said about pregnant women glowing was no lie; Lily lit up the entire room.

Lily chuckled. "Hello James." She leaned back against him with a small, content smile, turning her head to nuzzle his cheek.

James kissed the top of her head before leaning down to take her lips into his own, bringing their hands together and placing them against his chest. Lily slipped her hands away from him, sliding them up into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.

"Hmmm, are you trying to have your way with me, Evans?" He teased with a chuckle. He'd come looking for her in the kitchen with the intention of doing just that, but it always turned him on more when Lily was in the mood.

"Not anymore," she teased, winking before turning around and grabbing for the pudding that she'd initially made the trip to the kitchen for.

With a seeker's speed, James stole her pudding cup, dangling in front of her like a child would.

Instead of pouting or reaching for it, Lily simply crossed her arms and gave him a threatening glare.

That look usually made him give into any of her desires, but not tonight. He had ideas in mind that she would eventually enjoy. Propping his elbow on the table and leaning back so he looked like one of those Wizards on the calendar Alice had given Lily for her birthday, he ripped open his shirt and gave her an obvious wink.

"Enjoying the view, Mrs. Potter?"

"James Potter, your child requires that I eat that pudding now, I have no time for your games." But she didn't look mad, in fact, she was hiding a grin.

Ripping off the lid, James swirled his finger around the creamy mixture before lifting it, his finger covered in chocolate. "I never said that you couldn't, I'm just not going to let you use a spoon."

Lily refrained from rolling her eyes and moved over to him, taking a moment before leaning down. Meeting his eyes, she took his entire finger into her mouth, sucking it clean.

"Delicious."

"Is it? Can I have a taste?"

"Maybe if you ask nice-"

James cut her off by kissing her, some of the flavor lingering on her mouth. "Hmmm, very good. I think you should have more." Pouring what he could onto his chest, James used his wand to discard of the container, leaning as far back as he could without actually sitting on the table. "Please, feel free to eat it all."

"Like this?" Lily leaned over and ran her tongue from his stomach up to his chest.

James shivered, the warmth of her tongue contrasting with the cold pudding. "Yeah, that's just fine, except-"

He ran his tongue over her nose. "You had some just there."

Lily giggled, something she didn't do often enough, in his opinion.

"Did I? Well, you have some just here." Lily took her hand and smeared pudding all over his face.

"Oh, this is war."

Within minutes James found himself on the kitchen floor, Lily holding him down, and the two of them covered in pudding. It was in their hair, on their clothes, everywhere but Lily's stomach.

"Mrs. Potter, you must undress, you're clothes will be ruined if we don't wash them." He gave her a cheeky grin, reaching for her shirt.

Lily stopped him, shaking her head. Pushing his hand away, she lifted her shirt and tossed it aside, before shaking her hair out. He loved it when she did that. "I'll just borrow this for a moment," she told him, snatching his wand from his back pocket. "Terrible place to keep one's wand, you know. Moody says you can blast off one of your buttocks."

"And where, may I ask, is yours? Dangerous times, Lily. It's not smart to go anywhere without it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, flicking his wand and in one swift motion, they were both naked.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying that you should come snog me so I can fuck you senseless."

Lily leaned down with a smirk. "That's more like it."

She kissed him and James snaked his hands around her waist, making sure that he had her fully secured before pushing himself off of the floor, Lily in tow.

Letting out a small squeal, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "James Potter, what are you doing?"

James smirked and carried her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. "You're covered in chocolate, Lily Flower, I'm going to wash it off, unless you'd like me to leave it all there?"

"Oh…but…"

He kissed her quickly. "Don't worry, I'll ravage you in a few moments, little minx."

She blushed and mumbled something about bloody wankers.

Still carrying her, James reached one hand out and turned the water on in the shower, waiting until steam began to gather in the small room before stepping in. Letting the water pour over their bodies, James counted to ten. He'd made her wait long enough, but he wanted to calm himself before plunging into her and leaving her unsatisfied when he came to quickly.

After finding out that she was pregnant, it had taken the two weeks to become comfortable with the idea of having sex again, and since then, James found that their short absence had left him quite eager and less lasting than he had been before. He was going to remedy that with as much sex as possible from now on.

Starting now.

Pressing his lips firmly against hers, they both let out a small moan of relief. As prim and proper as Lily could be, she was an animal of lust, something James loved about her.

His hands found her hair and he tangled his fingers in the ginger locks before pulling her closer, his kisses become more fervent. He could not recall now why he had wasted time playing silly games with her in the kitchen when he could have been kissing her like this the entire time. And he would have gone on just kissing her for hours were it not for her nails digging into his bum.

Little James gave a twitch and James had to fight the urge to bury himself inside of her. Instead, he dipped his head and captured one of her nipples between his teeth, sucking lightly. Lily let out a hiss and he gave her a nip before moving over to her other nipple.

He moved a hand up to squeeze her free breast, appreciating how newly round and firm they were becoming. Lily had never been blessed with large breasts and James had no complaints, but he didn't mind the changes to her body either. He secretly hoped that this change stuck around after the baby was born.

Swirling his tongue around the nipple and then between the cleft of her breasts, he slid his hand down her torso, losing it between their bodies until his fingers found her wet opening. Pressing her back against the wall, James made room between their bodies so that he could insert a finger between her folds.

Sliding his finger over her, gathering up the fluids there, his thumb found that small patch of nerves and pressed down, making Lily cry out. Satisfied, James slipped his finger inside, his mouth satisfying itself with her neck.

Inserting a second finger, James pumped them in and out of her body, while his thumb stroked her clit in an array of motions, to keep her surprised. Her walls clenched around him and she whined her face scrunching up as she tried to fight off an orgasm.

"James…_please_."

He kissed her eyelids. "But I'm not done yet," he whispered, inserting a third fingers, his movements speeding up. "Come for me, Lily. I want to see that beautiful face of yours in heaven before I find it inside of you for myself."

Her body gave a slight shudder. "Oh my Wizards God, James." A moment later, her entire body froze before she called out his name, her fingers tugging at his hair.

Wasting no time, he kissed her, slowly. He wanted her to recover before he took his turn.

"I love you, Lily." His lips moved from hers to her check and then back to her lips, this time for a more passionate kiss.

Removing his fingers, James positioned himself at her opening, waiting until he felt her body relax underneath him before burying himself as deeply as he could within her.

She held onto him tightly, resting her head against the wall, the water falling over her breasts and between their bodies. "Yes, James."

Lily was a sight to behold. Her hair was a right mess, half of it drenched, her cheeks rosy red, a flush to her skin, and her lower lip close to bleeding from biting down too hard on it. And those eyes. They got him everytime.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before sliding out of her slowly and then plunging back in, losing himself in her body.

"James, I'm going-"

Making sure to wait until she called out his name once more in release, James finally gave into his own desire and spilled himself into her.

Resting his forehead against hers, he set her down carefully, pressing her back against his chest, letting the now cold water wash over them. Lathering his hands with shampoo, his fingers moved through her hair, carefully, making sure to massage every inch of her scalp as he went.

Lily leaned against him, glancing up. "I love you too, James." Those deep emerald eyes showed nothing but love and it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He kissed her, his hands moving to rest on her stomach. "Happy Birthday, Lily."


End file.
